


This Little Piggy

by BeautifullyChaotic121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can Be Canon or Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Castiel having PTSD, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyChaotic121/pseuds/BeautifullyChaotic121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew he couldn't handle this alone so he did a little research and changed their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Little Piggy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Companion Animals (1/3/16)  
> I went over the 100 character limit.... again....

Dean didn’t like to research most days. It’s not that he wasn’t capable of it, it was just he was easily frustrated by lack of results. For this, though, he had researched for weeks. He knew where to go, what documents to bring, and what questions to ask. The weeks of work were worth it for smile that bloomed across the Castiel’s face at the sight of all the emotional support animals to choose from. Cas connected immediately with a minipig and the process to make her Cas’ went surprisingly smooth thanks to Dean’s preparation. Dean knew he had done the right thing as he watched that pig burrow into Cas’ arms and bring him down from a PTSD trigger even if he had to share a bed with the pig.

**Author's Note:**

> Used this site for research https://www.nsarco.com/


End file.
